degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150415005605
Game of Thrones: a basic run through for new viewers Season one: This is the most important season to pay attention to in order to have an overall positive viewing experience because it's the slowest moving season that gives viewers a lot of time to become familiar with all of the characters, their backgrounds and relationships with each other, the geography and politics of Westeros as well as the rival continent Essos. Of course, it's also the hardest season to follow because there is so much to take in all at once. The first time I watched this season, aside from the final episodes, it felt largely like a chore because I was so confused and had no idea what was going on. By the season's end though, I was able to piece most of it together. If okay to be lost when you first start this series. The real story doesn't begin until episode nine of season one anyway. Don't overexert yourself. Just try to follow along the best you can and it will begin to make sense. Season two: By now, you should have a clearer idea of what is going on. Personally, I would highly recommend going back and rewatching season one if you still don't have all of the character names, family history, and the Westerosi political system down, because all of those things play a huge role in this and other seasons to come. Plus, season one is so much easier to understand upon the second viewing. Otherwise, this is a pretty easy season to follow. New faces are introduced, but not nearly to the magnitude that they're thrown at you in season one. It's a good, action-packed season, but it's really just a big elaborate setup for the events about to take place in it's break out season: three. Season three: IMO this one is by far the easiest to follow because the introductory part of it is done with mostly, and it's now all about the progression of the story and the characters' respective arcs. By now, if you don't know these characters well enough I strongly suggest going back to assure you can get the most out of this and the next season as they are by far the best. This is hands down my second favorite season. Even though I still very much loved it before, it made me a diehard fan of the series. It is the season that changed the fabric of the series forever, and IMO, the moment the show earned its stripes for most successful show on the air. Season four: Hands down the best season in my personal opinion. It's an even bigger gamechanger than the one before it and the most fast-paced and action-packed of them all. You will not believe all of the crazy shit that goes down in this one. Season five: I can't say much since it's just started, but so far, it's slower paced than the previous two. I don't mind. There's still a lot going on and a lot left to happen. So there you go. If you're confused in the beginning, don't sweat it. It's pretty much expected. You'll get the hang of it eventually and when you do you will be so hooked on these characters and their respective story arcs.